Just How He Feels About It!
by Catygirl
Summary: After the shocking events of Divide and Conquer someone is determined to have a say in what is happening at the SGC.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Set a few days after Divide and Conquer, everything is about to change. This is an AU story.

Just How He Feels About It!

He was going to kill him.

That was the best action, nothing else would suffice. Nope he was going to have to kill him.

Wait, simple death would be too easy.

First he would ask questions, she might have the wrong information.

Ok so questions, yes George would have to answer questions. He would get the full story then find out why he had not been informed personally.

Then move in for the kill

"_wait!"_

No, no waiting this would have to be done and done quickly. Punishment needed to be handed out just after the crime or it was meaningless.

He couldn't believe it. How could it have happened?

I mean sure he had noticed things but this, this was so far beyond right that it had bypassed wrong.

Really what did they think they were doing?

Oh she would get a piece of his mind too. She would have to listen to exactly what he had to say on the matter.

Oh it would be a long in-depth discussion.

How could she be so stupid?

Stupid that was the word for all of this, unbelievably stupid.

Yes decision made he needed to go and fix this.

If only he could move!

"_not yet, calm down"_

I am perfectly calm, I just need to kill him. Anise enjoyed passing on the information didn't she. She loved the look of panic and fury on my face. Oh she understood perfectly well the issues involved, she faked ignorance but I know better. She had taken glee in telling me and you have stopped me from moving ever since. Well I might not be able to control my legs but I have full control of my mind and I am going to plan with minute detail the revenge that is needed for this. Then I will be ready to pounce.

"_I do not believe you are calming down"_

Look I am calm and if you would just let me move we can leave this place, go through the gate and clear this mess up.

"_you mean punish them_"

Yes like I said clear it up

"_no Jacob, that is not the way"_

Oh it feels like the way to go

What are they thinking? How could they be so stupid?

I mean really what the hell are they playing at? Don't they understand how much trouble they must be in?

Do you know what I don't understand is why didn't George tell me. They could have organised something, I still have a lot of clout you know.

But now, now it is all out in the open, information available for people to know, not the good type of people.

This is beyond ridiculous, beyond stupid.

I need to move NOW!!!

"_calm Jacob"_

So help me Selmack if you do not release me right now I will not be responsible for my actions

"_he…he….he…."_

Are you laughing at me? Do you not appreciate the situation?

"_Jacob as we have covered many times I am able to hurt you but that cannot be reversed"_

Sel let me go- I need to see her, I need to fix this. She can't throw her career away

"_She loves him Jacob"_

She does not!!

"_You know she does as we have discussed at length many times since our rescue from Ne'tu"_

Humpf, well that is all well and good but what is he playing at, what is he thinking?

"_Jacob you know what he is thinking"_

Exactly that is exactly what I am worried about and exactly why I need to go, so let me move.

"_and what do you plan to say?"_

Well I will demand a meeting with George.

"_not O'Neill?"_

No like I said, first get the full story, then kill him. Or torture and kill him that has a better ring to it.

"_you could not torture him, you respect him too much"_

Not any more – all respect gone. He's her CO Sel, he should know better, act better.

I need to go now.

"_No –not until you have planned your actions calmly"_

Ok, ok. I'll talk to George, then speak to Sam see if the regulations have really been broken. Then kill O'Neill if necessary.

"_Right well that is the best plan you have come up with so far. Can I convince you just to punch him and not to kill him?"_

We'll see.

AN: Hopefully you were able to work out that the normal text was Jacob's thoughts and the italics were Selmack. Also I know in the episode Martouf talks about Jacob being undercover somewhere but for the purposes of the story please accept that he went back to the Tok'ra soon after the episode ended. As I said think AU!!!!! More soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is part two. " " indicates person speaking, ' ' is Jacob inside his head and the Italics are Selmack. I hope it makes sense. If not please let me know and I will change it. Enjoy…..

Chapter 2 – The Gateroom

"George, I would say it's good to see you but well….."

"Jacob I thought you would be making an appearance"

'He shook my hand but I could see he understood, he knew why I was here, well good so he should know. I mean he should have called me not just waited for me to appear'

"Lets go upstairs" George indicated with his hand.

"In private George, it's better in private"

'He was expecting me Sel, he knows how bad this is. I should have come sooner, you should have let me come.'

"_no Jacob, you needed to do this calmly, now we can have a sensible conversation. Can I also remind you that if it appears you are going to behave in a way that will destroy your relationship with Sam, I will retake control and will not allow you to move or speak"_

'That's bribary Sel'

"_I will not let you do something you regret_"

"Sit down Jacob, I know why you are here"

"I imagine you do George, what I would like to know for starters is why you did not contact me personally"

"Jacob you know this is a……delicate situation"

"Oh you are telling me!"

"Jacob calm down"

'I stand it's the only thing to do, I pace'

"George I have had this conversation with Selmack for the last two hours now I am perfectly calm but you need to tell me exactly what is going on"

'I resist the urge to stamp my feet or throw something but it could have been Sel stopping me'

"Ok Jacob, I assume Anise filled you in on the Zatarc tests"  
"Yes I was just reporting in from my mission"

'I sat down, at least George was talking'

"Jacob officially I know nothing about this and I would really prefer to keep it that way"

"No, you are going to find out about it and we are going to talk it out"

"Jacob you know that as soon as I make this official her career could be over"

"If they have done something wrong then that is exactly what she deserves, not to mention O'Neill"

"Jacob I cannot believe you said that"

"George I have been an Airforce officer most of my life I will not stand around and see them flout regulations and get away with it. I want to know what is going on, whether they have done anything wrong and then I want it dealt with however it is deemed fit"

"Jacob you need to calm down"

"_I apologise General Hammond but Jacob has taken these revelations very seriously. As he said it took me two hours to convince him to talk to you before we killed O'Neill"_

"You do not apologise for me" 'I ranted indignantly, normally our arguments took place in my mind but not this time'

"Jacob, Selmack, I understand the issues. Sit down and I will tell you exactly what I know"

'I had forgotten how forceful my friend could be, so I sat down'

"Now, unofficially Teal'c revealed that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were not Zatarc's as they had inadvertently lied in their initial statements. Now it appears this lie takes the form of not revealing how close they are"

"I knew it, I just knew it. You get them both for me right now and we will get to the bottom of this"

"Sit down Jacob"

"If you will let me finish, to Teal'c's knowledge and to the admissions as part of the test neither of them have acted on those feelings"

"And will they act on them now? George you know if you turn a blind eye now O'Neill will just take it as a green light and then where will we be"

"Jacob listen to yourself, do you think so little of your daughter that she would break regulations so easily?"

I thought about that and did replay the conversation

"No, I suppose I believe Sam would keep regulations. But George you haven't seen them together, hell the betting pool increases every time I come here. That's a lot of pressure to resist"

"I know Jacob, I know and I have wondered if they were too close. Not just Jack and Sam but all of them. I hate to admit it but I am at a loss about what to do. They are the best team I have"

I sat quietly for a few moments. I had the same problem many years before when a team I commanded were so close they were like brothers, they knew each other so well it just worked.

"George I know what sort of a problem you are having, I was a commander for many years. But oh, you know I would never let Sam hear this but things are so much more complicated now women can serve with men"

George chuckled, I'm sure he has had the same thoughts at some point. No matter how good an airman, and my Sam was the best, women still made decisions like this difficult. Not only because of the regs but well they were going into hostile territory, what would O'Neill do to protect Sam, what would he sacrifice?

"Jacob, can I lay my issue on the line, off the record, two old friends"

I nodded, my friend needed someone to talk to. I hadn't realised fully the position he was in.

"SG1 works Jacob, I don't know why sometimes. On paper they should be the worst team. A commander who hates scientists, one scientist with no field experience up to this job, a female officer who has, if you remember, had serious problems with previous CO's opinion of her and finally a traitor from off-world who realistically shouldn't be trusted but well is the best soldier we have. If you read that resume you would give them 1, 2 missions tops. But they work and it works because they care about each other"

"So your basic problem is that you want the team to remain a team"

"Exactly and the minute I know about all 'this' officially I will have no choice but to split up the team"

I realised the position, I am a Major General after all.

"But George, are you sure they should be a team? You and I both had a family to go home to. None of them do George, they are each others family. Those kinds of feelings could easily get them killed"

"Yes or it could just as easily save their lives. You have worked with them more in the field than I have Jacob. Do you see the feelings breaking them or making them?"

I run though the different situations we have been in and I can take my old friend's point but it could have been different.

"George, what did they tell you about the Blood of Sokar?" I imagined nothing

"_Jacob is this really a good idea, you were told this in confidence. He may not even be aware that he spoke to you" _Sel spoke in my head

"I was told that it replayed your memories, made it seem like you were reliving them"

I looked at George across the desk, he could tell I was about to reveal something momentous.

"_Jacob this could make things so much worse"_

I shook him off, George had to have all the information. And if I was being honest for the last few hours it had not been the conversation with Anise that had played in my mind but an earlier one with Daniel and Jack.

"On Ne'tu, they took Jack away, gave him the stuff then brought him back. Sam was still out of it then she was taken to be used in Martouf's hallucination. Anyway back in the prison I heard something I probably was not supposed to. When Jack woke up the second time he called for Sam, not Carter or Major but Sam. He had a nightmare, Sam was being killed by the ashrak. George he woke up screaming that he would tell the Ashrak anything if it would just stop killing Sam."

I glanced at George, he was quite rightly stunned. Oh well might as well finish the story now.

"Jack passed out again and Daniel realised that I had overheard. He looked nervously at me and then launched into an explanation. He told me that the blood had brought out Jack's worst memory as it had for all. But it was a good thing it was not his worst fear because Jack's fear was that Sam would die and he would be unable to prevent it. Daniel was quite out of it as well and I am not even sure if he is aware he spoke to me. However I do know he spoke the truth"

George had begun to hang his head, this was not information he wanted right now, but he needed it.

"George, if a Goa'uld was to work out how they all feel about each other, and believe me it will happen – they are legends out there. They would pick on Sam, most Goa'uld's are male and see females as weak anyway. Do you think any of them would be able to stand under the pressure of her being threatened? Do you think O'Neill could still make an objective decision if Sam was threatened with torture, rape, hell who knows what?

"Jacob you are not telling me anything I have not thought about before, I don't know the answer to your question. Logically it would appear that he could not leave her to die alone and therefore compromised this base and the President. But what do I do about it."

"The only thing we can do, we have to talk to them, both of them, together. We all need to decide the way forward without it being done officially. I could suggest a friendly BBQ at your house perhaps. You, me, SG1, Dr Frasier……. What do you think?"

"Honestly I think it sounds like a complete disaster but yes it could be the best answer for now. They are not going to like it, especially Jack"

"George I can truthfully say that I really do not care what Colonel O'Neill thinks. This needs to be sorted openly but not officially so it doesn't come back to haunt us all in the months to come."

I stand to leave, hoping George will make plans very soon

"Oh and if he even thinks about refusing to come tell him I am going to make a formal complaint for sexual harassment and I will get him sent to Leavenworth for a very long time"

"_Jacob was that really necessary"_

'Necessary, no – enjoyable, definitely' I told my companion as we walked through the briefing room towards Sam's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here we go for chapter 3, one more after this.

Chapter 3- BBQ Time

I was more than a little disappointed that Sam was not in her lab. I wanted to get on with it, get to the bottom of it. The waiting was not doing me any good. George had planned the meeting for that night and it appeared that I would not be speaking to Sam alone before the fateful meeting.

"_This is perhaps a good thing Jacob"_

'Look Sel, first you wanted me to get the information now you just want me to go for a confrontation. You really need to make up your mind'

"_Jacob once you see them together you will have all your answers"_

'Like I said before that is what is worrying me the most'.

George had organised me a ride to his house, a young airman, totally in awe of a 2-star Tokra. Those were always fun meetings, making the airman open doors, show respect, it really never got old.

It looked like I was last to arrive from what I could see in the backyard

"_Do you think General Hammond informed Samantha of our presence?"_

I stopped, almost rooted to the spot in the driveway. Perhaps this had been done to ensure I did not have the upper hand. Sam would be surrounded by friends, so would Jack. Could George be so sneaky? Had I not been the one to suggest this?

"_I suggest we get this over with, I told you we should have come up with an appropriate plan"_

I walked into the garden and my fears were fully recognised.

One, that O'Neill was standing way too close to my Sam and two, Sam clearly had no knowledge of my presence. In fact she nearly burned herself on the BBQ as she leapt away from the Colonel.

"_Jacob as ever you are exaggerating"_

'Sel, I need to ask something of you'

"_Go ahead"_

'Don't take control, even if I am screwing it up. Talk to me, try and convince me but don't take control'

"_And if your actions cause Samantha pain or to choose O'Neill over you what then?"_

'Then it's my fault, but hopefully with your guidance it shouldn't get to that stage'

Sam came over to meet us and for the first time since we had reunited two years before she looked wary. It was horrible to see but I also understand it.

"Hi Dad" She tried to be cheery but I could read my little girl like a book.

"Hi Sam" I said quietly, I wasn't going to put on a front, she needed to see how hard this was.

I was ready to launch into my 'Regulations' spiel when George quickly announced the food was ready.

Saved by the bell and what concerned me was that Sam breathed in relief as well.

'I am not imagining that Sel, am I?'

"_No I regret not, Samantha is a smart woman. She will have worked this out"_

I breathed and followed the group to the set table. An unsurprising silence had fallen over the group. Teal'c was unlikely to say much but Dr Frasier, George and Sam all realised what my presence entailed. Jack was catching up, Daniel was still oblivious and therefore leading the conversation.

"So Jacob, Anise said you were away on a big mission, did it go well" Daniel spoke to me, I liked the kid, a bit too eager at times but nice with it.

"It went very well, Sel and I were able to infiltrate a minor Goa'uld's temple. We planted beacons and communication devices in all the ships. It was very successful"

"That's good" Daniel said, he was clearly struggling to find conversation with five people who would not start a discussion.

"So Jacob what brings you to our little neck of the woods" Jack asked and as I turned to him I could tell he had figured it out as well.

There was a collective gasp from the table, ok so again that is possibly an exaggeration but it felt like all eyes had turned to me. I was tempted to take it easy but then I saw a look pass between O'Neill and Sam and well my anger came back.

"Me Jack, I'm here to see if you have broken the UCMJ regulations with my daughter and if so I am here to personally see you both sent to Leavenworth"

This time there really was a gasp. George groaned he had wanted me to take it easy, but he was lucky, I had yet to harm O'Neill.

"Dad, this is not the place" Sam told me her obvious embarrassment washing over her face. But I was undeterred.

I turned to her and smiled

"On the contrary Sam, this is exactly why we are all here" Well I had their attention now. Even Daniel was staring at me unsure of what to do

George took the baton from me, or took control I suppose.

"SG1 we are all here because of recent events that have been relayed to me unofficially and to Jacob by Anise"

"I'm missing something" Daniel mumbled, I felt I was too

"Eh Sir…" Sam mumbled incoherently

"Sir I don't know why we are here but I would like to officially……"

"No Jack, that is exactly why we are here and not on the base. I am having a party with my friends at which we will calmly discuss some recent issues. Understood, Jack" George was pointed. I was a little annoyed because if he had been about to resign I would have accepted, gladly.

"Em… I am still missing something although I'm sure I can fill in the blanks" Daniel said looking pointedly at Jack then Sam.

"Well, unofficially of course, Jack and Sam are not Zatarcs because they lied about the mission, about how they felt about each other" I succinctly told the group "that about covers it doesn't it?" I eyeballed Sam in particular.

"Dad it's not what you are thinking"

"Is it not Sam because what I am thinking is that my daughter is throwing away her career and if not that jeopardising every single mission she goes on?"

"No Dad that is not what is happening" Sam said quietly. I possibly should have listened to her, Sel was certainly urging me to.

"Its not? So Anise got it wrong? You didn't admit to having inappropriate feelings for your CO? And worse he admitted it too" I pointed at O'Neill and had the satisfaction of seeing him back down a little

"Dad" Sam screeched at me, well she was the one that denied it

"Jacob we are here to find out what happened not demand answers" George tried to settle things down but as usual Jack irreverently took over

"No Sir its fine. Jacob you have my word nothing has happened between Sam and I."

"Jack if it's all the same to you your word means very little to me" I snapped back, I really wasn't interested in him. I would believe Sam but not him

"Dad nothing happened" Sam pleaded with me "We just realised that the machine had picked up on some unspoken feelings"

I couldn't help it, it was time to go for the jugular

"And you reported this fact to your CO, because it obviously affected one mission so could affect others?"

There was silence and I could tell most people would have preferred Sam and I had this conversation elsewhere.

"_I tried to tell you Jacob, you made little effort to find her. We could have gone to her house. You need to stop this now"_

'No George agreed this needs to be discussed'

Sam was looking at the ground, George was shaking his head and Jack looked like he could kill me, ha I would like to see him try.

"You don't need to answer that I already know"

Sam suddenly stood up

"Dad I need to speak to you alone please"

Her tone was both demanding and reverent. I don't think I have heard that since she demanded I try talking to Mark nearly 15 years ago.

I stood "Very well". We walked to the other side of the garden, Jack was eager to come but either my look or more likely Sam's stopped him and he sat back down again

"Dad what….I mean….. why….. Why didn't you talk to me first about this?" She questioned me. I wondered what her first two attempts had been. I knew I made her nervous, I always had. I didn't mean to but deep down she always knew she had to live up to my expectations

"_ones that you set too high Jacob"_

"I tried to find you but George agreed to this" I ignored Sel for now, he was used to it when I got in a mood.

"Agreed to what, humiliating me and forcing either Colonel O'Neill or I to resign"

"No making you realise just how big a hole you have got yourself in, and not just you from what I hear Dr Frasier broke the rules by not reporting you"

I snapped but it was the truth, did she not get it? Did this whole command not get it? I mean sure George was my friend and a good leader and I did appreciate his problem but what on earth did they all think they were doing?

Sam breathed deeply "Dad we have not done anything I promise" she said quietly

"But you do have feelings for him?" I questioning softening my voice

"Yes…no…I have no idea"

"Sam talk to me, this is so serious please tell me what is going on" I needed her to see, I need her to understand what she is doing.

"Dad I really have no idea, I just realised when I was being knocked out that I was scared"

"Of what honey"

"Of losing him, of feeling too much, of …….of loving him. And then he didn't die and Martouf did and half my heart is broken and the other half doesn't know what to do"

She was crying by the time she finished and I held her

"_look what you did Jacob, now was this really the best way to tackle the problem"_

'she needed to face it Sel. If it got buried it could come out in any other mission at least this way she can deal with it' I knew I was reasoning making my baby girl cry but deep down I knew I was right.

"Oh Sam" I sighed

"I'm sorry Dad, I never wanted to be one of those females that caused problems" she mumbled and my heart broke. That had been my lecture. She had come into the Airforce to fulfil my dream and her own of going to space but that had been my speech the whole summer before she joined. She was not to cause problems, she was to treat all men with the respect they were due and above all she was not to have a sleezy affair with her male CO's.

"Sammy you didn't cause problems, you have been a fantastic officer" I tried to console her

"But….."

"No buts Sam. You are and will continue to be an amazing Airforce officer"

"I don't know what to do Dad" she whispered in my ear

"Do you love him?" I asked although I was loathed too

She didn't speak but I could feel her nod against my neck

"And does he love you?" this I really did not want to talk about.

She sniffled "I don't know Dad, and that's the problem"

I thought for a while as I stroked her back. Sel was nipping at me

"_tell her to talk to him Jacob"_

"_Jacob she will only feel peace when she knows how he feels"_

'But what if it isn't what she wants to hear, what if it is?' I questioned my companion

"_Jacob she will only get more anxious and put SG1 at risk if she doesn't know"_

"Sam Sel wants you to talk to him about it but I'm not sure" I confessed, sometimes two voices in my head were one to many.

"Maybe I should just forget it, no one feels that strongly about me anyway"

I knew she was referring to that scum bag of an ex fiancé. I was so blind and pushed her into the relationship. I thought she needed someone, someone to take care of her. I should have seen my strong daughter and realised she didn't need anyone like that but she did need someone who loved her and wanted to live their life with her.

"_I have had enough Jacob, either you tell her to talk to him or I will"_

I turned and followed my friends advice

"Jack, can you come over here for a chat" I called. He looked shocked, but I also noticed he had been in deep conversation with George.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Sel's right sweetie. You deserve to be happy and if that means changes to SG1 then so be it. Talk to him"

"Jack I'm not going to say I am happy about this. But what you admitted to in that room cannot stay there without discussion"

"Em…. You ok with talking Carter?" he spoke to her not to me and quite frankly I could tell how the discussion would go with only the look in his eyes

"Yes Sir. It's probably a good idea" she responded weakly

"Look, talk here. I will go…eh….discuss your….thoughts….eh….options" I mumbled as I was walking away

Suddenly I was stopped and my voice was not my own

"_What Jacob is trying to say is there are no rules, no regulations in this garden. Decide what would make you both happy. You both deserve it"_

Both Sam and O'Neill looked shocked as I came back to myself

"What! Sel is a romantic, we are having to set boundaries and that was definitely over them" I snarled almost to my companion rather than the two other people

"Well thank you Jacob, Selmak. I think we got it from here" Jack said just a little too irreverently for me. But before I could say anything Sel had marched my body back to the table.

'You know that's cheating' I ranted inside my head 'I thought we had a deal'

"_Jacob my friend, you had made your daughter cry and then did the noble thing by letting her deal with it herself. You needed to leave, so we left"_

I knew I wasn't going to win the argument so I stopped talking


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – So what happens now???

I watched them from across the lawn. Even I could admit they were in love. I may not like it, in fact I may still need to have a little conversation with him explaining exactly how I can kill him but I can admit they are in love. He had better look after her.

"So George are you going to move one of them" I asked, I had accepted it would probably be Sam, it was a fait acompli as far as I could see. Well just as long as her career didn't take a dive.

"We all talked Jacob. You were right he is in love with her. I assume Sam told you how she felt" George was skirting round the answer. I had a feeling I might not like what was coming.

"She did, what's going on George" I asked warningly,

"_Jacob calm down" _Sel warned me.

"Well Daniel and Teal'c put forward a very good argument that Jack doesn't favour Sam now so why would that change" I could tell that George expected me to react badly just from his tone, so I did.

"George you cannot be serious. The only reason I convinced Sam to talk to him was because I thought you would pull her from the team" I was beginning to rant again.

"_Jacob this is not your command"_ I didn't care, this was my little girl and her career is on the line. So help him he might be my friend but he will not ruin my little girl's life just to keep a team together.

George looked at the other men then back at me. Oh I knew he had an explanation ready I just wasn't sure that I would accept it.

"Jacob SG1 works. Like I explained to you. Having a couple on the team will not change the dynamic drastically" George tried to soothe.

"The hell it will George. Sam will be a sitting duck. Prey for any damn Goa'uld that wants to get to Jack" Had he completely lost his senses, this was ridiculous. I lived out there, I knew what she would be facing. No, I won't allow that. I was about to tell George exactly what I thought when I was interrupted.

"She has been that since the start Jacob Carter" Teal'c spoke and I whipped round to eyeball him, he was unafraid, unfortunately

"I don't believe you Teal'c" He could not be speaking the truth.

"Jacob Carter you have Selmak within you. I have lived many decades with the Goa'uld. They have always believed that Major Carter was mated with one of us, since the first mission. Apophis would not accept that she was a warrior of her own accord but merely there to support one of the males. He believed that was what made the Tau'ri weak. I believe it is Major Carter that makes us strong"

A long speech from a silent man. I listened to his words but wanted evidence. Just because Apophis had a strong male ego did not believe that all the others felt the same.

"Can you be sure others felt the same?"

"Jacob, nearly every civilisation we have visited have assumed that either I am with Sam or Jack is. Every time we have been captured they have used Sam to threaten us. Sometimes not obviously but it was always there in the background the veiled threat that if we did not do as they asked she would be harmed. We would be expected to listen to her suffering before accepting our own. Only the Tolan and the Asguard treated her as an equal"

"She never said anything" I whispered

"No we just all accept it and Jack treats us all the same. He expects Teal'c to defeat everything in front of us, me to understand every language that we come across and Sam to save us when we get into tough scrapes"

"But a relationship would change that" I argued

"I do not believe so Jacob Carter. O'Neill has loved your daughter for over a year and she has loved him for around 8 months. They may not have acknowledged it openly but both Daniel Jackson and I knew it was there"

I looked around the assembled group. They had obviously discussed much while Sam and I had talked.

"Sir, if I may, I know you are disappointed in the way this has been broken to you but it had to come out. They are right for each other. I am personally sorry that I did not go to General Hammond earlier, I just couldn't see a way out for them" Janet was most apologetic. She must have heard my comment to Sam.

"Dr Frasier you are not to blame, and I appreciate your comments" I spoke to her directly then turned to George;

"So what do you have planned?" Again I was pretty sure that I was not going to like the answer.

"If they keep it quiet I don't see a problem"

"NO. I will not have my daughter sneeking around with the man she loves. This has to be open or not at all. You cannot play with their feelings like that"

"I agree Jacob" Jack's voice came from directly behind me

"Sir Sam and I would like to take our combined leave, I believe it is around 6 weeks each. After that if we're not legal then I will move to another team. Sam's career will not be damaged, you have my word"

I turned to look at Jack, I took them both in. Sam was happy, she was really happy, her hand firmly clasping Jack's. I nodded.

"Very well Jack. I will put the paperwork in to temporarily remove Sam from your command. We can make a decision later" George did not look happy but I was. But wait a minute what did Jack just say

"_he said if we're not legal"_

"Oh Crap" I said out loud

"We haven't decided anything Dad" Sam said trying to calm me, it wasn't really working

"Jacob, this is between Sam and I. I know you care about your daughter, I won't hurt her but you need to let us decide what is best for us."

Jack was very firm and I did admire him for it, at least I would if I wasn't still a little angry at the thought of him being my new son in law.

"_How did you expect this to end, either Samantha would have a broken heart or this – a wedding"_

I had to cringe.

"If it helps Sel is totally on board with the wedding idea" I announced to the group, showing my disagreement with my tone.

Janet choked on her drink, Daniel stared and surprisingly Sam, Jack and George burst out laughing

"Well we'll let you know" Jack finished

It was time to leave, time to go back to work. George or Sam would get in touch if or when there was news. Sel was already planning what we would wear, and every other wedding detail he could work out from my mind. I shuddered at the picture he was painting of us all dressed up and Thor beaming in. Oh my word. That cannot happen.

Well whatever will happen will happen. I was glad Sel had let me go back but I was even more glad that he convinced me not to kill Jack or damage my relationship with Sam.

I walked back to the Tok'ra base and came face to face with Anise

"Jacob, Selmak. You have returned. Is all well?"

I took great pride in standing tall and announcing everything was well and there were no problems. Sel managed to stop me revealing potential wedding plans. He didn't think neither Jack nor Sam would appreciate it. The look on Freya's face, as it was host not symbiote that felt it, would keep Sel and I laughing for months. She really thought she had me, had destroyed my relationship with Sam and put a major spanner in the works of the SGC.

Ha that will teach her to mess with the Tau'ri.

"_And with me Jacob, and with me"_

'Touché my friend'


End file.
